Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/March 2010
for March 2010 Picture #1 *'Info:' Uploaded by (Topher). Nominated by (The Flash {talk} 20:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC)). * Support: '''GO CANDACE! This is such a funny picture! -TheFairlyOddParents * '''Support: As nominator; image is both visually impressive, bright and colorful, and captures the ridiculousness of the series' humor. The Flash {talk} 20:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) * Support: '''I find this image hilaruius and truly shows how crazy Candace is. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 20:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) * '''Comment: Dude! Flash, stop supporting your own nominations! I'm not a member and I know that's wrong! Read the rules or leave the wiki! :*Whoever you are, you are ludicrously misinformed. You are allowed to support images you nominated, just not ones you uploaded! Please, people, read the rules more carefully and stop chastising me over doing absolutely nothing wrong. The Flash {talk} 20:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: '''If you're not a member, then don't edit anything. And Flash isn't doing anything wrong with supporting his own nomination. He's a big contributer and very important to the wiki, so he can't leave. Sign up, or stop editing, alright? [[User:Kittyfire|~Kittyfire''' My World ]]21:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Thank you for the rebuttal, Kittyfire; I appreciate it. :) * Support: 'I support this photo because of the lighting contrast and bright vibrant colors. But I have a question for Flash though. When 98.185.40.191 nominated this photo, you got mad at him for changing it and didn't support it. How can you support it now? 23:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :*I never got "mad" at anyone. I only opposed this image because I preferred a different nominee. You were clearly misinformed. 'The Flash {talk} 20:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: '''I love this pic. It's sooo funny and random! This is definately a winner!!! Paul II *'Support:' I like how the pic is so bright.--Randompnfnerd 15:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' Very funny and random!! Yes! B.Cor 23:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Info:' This picture was nominated for December 2009 but was not selected. However, this does not disqualify it for later nominations such as this one. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :*'REPLY: I never said it wasn't ineligible. I just asked a simple question Is that wrong? 00:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :* '''Update: This is just an observation since there's nothing in the rules either way about it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: '''I think this pic is soooo.... funny! When so this scene I started laughing so hard! Awesomeboy211 01:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: When i saw the episode and saw this scene i was laugh ALOT oh and note I think that the duck had bad luck that day.... *'''Support: This is hilarious!!! User:qrs22 02-24-2010 6:38 PM CST *'Comment:' Hey Flash, I get that you Supported your own nomination, but why do you always have to oppose the other nominees, why not just leave them alone? :*Because they are of poor quality when I oppose them and I state my opinion. And that is all. The Flash {talk} 21:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment:' I like the picture, but it's hard to laugh at, unless you watch the episode. The nice water textures and vibrant colors make up, so overall, it's a good picture. *'Oppose:' Flash since you do it I will too. I don't see any comedic elements in this picture, the poor duck! And where are the coloring textures, just blurry and the shades contrast! You inspired me to be honest even if it's mean :) . ''Result: 10 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => featured.'' Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by (Wummer). Nominated by (TheBaljeatle). This picture was disqualified when it was learned that the same person who uploaded it nominated it. ''Result: invalidated nomination. Would have been 7 support, 3 oppose, 0 neutral, but not featured.'' Picture #3 *'Info:' Uploaded by (Pixarmc). Nominated by ([[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]21:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC). * Support: And A Partridge On A Perry! -There is only '''One' Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 16:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC)'' * Oppose: I like the photo. But this is too blurry and elongated. Plus, it's out of season. 23:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Too blurry, to elongated, and generally of "meh" quality. The Flash {talk} 20:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose: '''Too big and blurry.Phineas18 'Result:' 1 support, 3 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured.''